Electrical and mechanical components such as cables often need to be connected with each other through various angles and configurations. Conduits (such as pipes) and junction boxes may be used to house electrical cables, and connectors are used to join conduits with each other and/or with other components such as junction boxes in desired configurations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,635,816 to Shemtov discloses a connector/bushing assembly for electrical junction boxes. Connector assemblies make use of such connector elements as connector bodies, nuts, gaskets, and bushings to provide the configurations desired for the conduits that house electrical and mechanical components.
The components brought together by connector assemblies can be sensitive to contaminants such as dust and moisture. If a proper seal is not formed between and among the elements of the connector assembly, the electrical and mechanical components are susceptible to contamination and thus not adequately protected. What is needed is a versatile connector assembly that provides superior resistance to contaminants like dust and moisture.